transformers_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
Ratchet was the Autobot's medical officer and one of the series longest reccuring Autobots who partook in all the major conflicts until killed by Lockdown in Age of Extinction. Biograpghy ''History Like most Autobots after the final battle on Cybertron Ratchet left the planet with Optimus Prime to search for the AllSpark, visiting countless worlds and battling Decepticons across the cosmos. However as hope seemed to be lost the Autobots discovered that the AllSpark was on a planet called Earth. ''Arrival on Earth '' In 2007 after receving Bumblebee's alert confirming the AllSpark is on Earth and the key to it's location with a human boy named Sam Witwicky, Ratchet with Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Jazz decended to Earth to make contact. Ratchet crashed in the middle of downtown and assumed an ambulance vehicle mode before meeting up with the Autobots and being introduced to Sam and Mikeala Banes. When Ratchet was introduced to the kids he took note of Sam's pheremone level which he concluded a high desire to mate with Mikeala, much to their discomfort. On a more serious note after Optimus tells the story of the war and Megatron to the kids Ratchet informed the humans that should Megatron get the AllSpark first he will re-create an army from human technology and eiradicate mankind. ''Chased by Sector 7 The other Autobots went to Sam's house where they were very unfamilar with their surroundings and Ratchet caused trouble by walking into powerlines, but noted that it was fun. He later used his light to help Sam in his room as the powerlines caused a power cut and when hiding from Sam's parents backed up Ironhide's desire to terminate them for their iritance. When Sector 7 arrived and kidnapped the kids Ratchet and the others followed to intercept them but all found themselves running from more trucks. However Bumblebee allowed himself to be captured which diverted them away and allowed Optimus to find the glasses. ''Mission City'' The Autobots then went to an observatory to find the AllSpark's location but most began having second thoughts about protecting humanity for their savageness. Optimus however had faith still so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself to destory the AllSpark if needed which Rathcet highly ill-advised. Eventually Sam, Mikeala, Sector 7 and the 5 Autobots met up in Mission City where they fought in a all out war against Megatron, Starscream, Brawl and Blackout. Ratchet part-took by attacking Brawl by cutting off his arm and shooting him multiple times causing temporary stasis lock, and later protected Sam as he took the AllSpark to saftey but was attacked along with Ironhide and wounded by Starscream. After the battle was over with Megatron's death Ratchet stood victorious with his fellow Autobots, minus Jazz who had been killed, and later rested in vehicle mode on a hill with his comrades as Optimus sent a message requesting reinforcements. ''Working with NEST / Operation: Firestorm'' After Mission City the US government establish NEST a joint combat operation between human and Autobots to hunt the remaining Decepticons, Ratchet was part of this alliance. Ratchet was seen at the NEST base returning from an unspecified mission. 2 years later, 2009, Ratchet was deployed to Philadelphia with Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jolt, Skids and Mudflap when multiple Decepticons went on the hunt for Sam. Ratchet and the others arrived to backup Optimus but were too late as Megatron, resurrected, had killed him, and Ratchet covered Sam's escape as he Bumblebee and the twins went into hiding. When the other Autobots returned to NEST Director Galloway had multiple armed trucks aimed at them as he stated that he was taking over but Ratchet noted that he was "terribly misinformed". However Ratchet suggested that they should leave Earth but Ironhide refused, stating that it would not be something Optimus would have wanted. Ratchet later took part in the battle in Egypt by shooting multiple Decepticons and witnessed Optimus's resurrection and ordered Jolt to merge Jetfire's remains to Optimus giving him the power to kill Fallen. ''Apollo 11 conspiracy'' 3 years later, 2012, the Decepticons had vanished and the Autobots instead took part in handling human conflicts. Ratchet went with Optimus to investigate a Decepticon sighting in Chernobyl, Ukraine but was absent when Optimus fought Shockwave and the Driller. Ratchet later returned and witnessed Optimus's rage at Director Mearing and witnessed Buzz Aldrin confirm that the moon landing was a classified mission to investigate the Ark ship. Ratchet accompanied Optimus to the moon to retrieve Sentinel Prime and witnessed his awakening at NEST as he explained that his cargo were Space Bridge pillars. ''Battle of Chicago'' When Sentinel betrayed the Autobots and NEST, killing Ironhide, Skids and Mudflap, brought an army of Decepticons to Earth with Megatron's help, he also ordered the exile of the Autobots and they did so but faked their deaths. Ratchet returned to fight back with the other Autobots but found himself captured by Soundwave and Barricade, though Ratchet put up a fight before going down. Eventually the human tratior Dylan Gould insisted that they be executed. Que was up first and Bumblebee was to be next, but the sky begun raining Decepticon fighters from a mothership thanks to Wheelie and Brains allowing Ratchet and the other Autobots to escape. The whole team reunited to repel the remaining Decepticons and Ratchet personally fought Sentinel with Bumblebee and Sideswipe. After the battle and the deaths of Sentinel and Megatron, Ratchet stood victorious with his Autobot comrades. ''Hunted by Cemetery Wind'' After Chicago humanity turned on the Autobots and a CIA team called Cemetery Wind began hunting them down, despite being granted sanctuary by the President himself. Ratchet received a distress message from Optimus warning him to hide. 5 years later, 2017, Cemetery Wind found him and ambushed him. Despite Ratchet's pleas for mercy team leader James Savoy refused and Lockdown fired on him as the unit crippled him. Ratchet was then interrogated by Lockdown for Optimus' location but refused and Lockdown killed him. His remains were went to a KSI lab and melted down, where Cade Yeager would find them and be disgusted. Ratchet's death also cause Optimus much grief and ordered a full attack on KSI to avenge Ratchet. Ratchet was later finally avenged when Optimus killed Attinger and destroyed Lockdown. Death Killed by *Lockdown ( Caused) *Cemetery Wind'' (Caused)'' **Harold Attinger (Caused) **James Savoy (Caused) After fleeing into hiding upon Optimus' distress call Ratchet was ambushed by soliders working for Cemetary Wind, a CIA organisation lead by Harold Attinger dedicated to hunting down all Transformers regardless of faction viewing them all as a threat. As Ratchet tried to plead to the mission's field leader James Savoy he was further ambushed and executed by their bounty hunter ally Lockdown after refusing to give up Optimus' location. Personality Ratchet was a very honest and observant Autobot who openly noted human's desires, regardless of how ackward it made the situation, and their mistakes even to his human superiors. He was also very cautious who strongly advised Optimus not to sacrifice himself just for human kind and advised to Ironhide that leaving Earth seemed to be the wiser option after Optimus's death. Ratchet was also a very honorable person as he begged Savoy's crew to stop shooting him because he was a medic and an Autobot. Ratchet was determined and loyal right till the very end as seen when he refused to tell Lockdown where Optimus was which cost him his life. Optimus's extreme reaction to Ratchet's death suggested that they had been close longer than any other Autobot he knew, as he was even willing to kill humans to avenge him and wanted to kill Lockdown by himself to avenge his friend. Physical Appearance / Abilities Ratchet's robot mode upon scaning an ambulance was colored green, black with a hint of yellow. In Dark of the Moon he had a paint change which made his erased his yellow and most of his black and replaced it with white and a darker shade of green. Rachet's vehicle mode was a Hummer H2 Search And Rescue type ambulance with armor parts on it that appeared designed to survive in very harsh conditions. Powers and Abilities Equipment Killed Victims *Numerous unnamed Decepticons Appearances *''Transformers'' (First Appearance) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' *''Transformers: Age of Extinction (Death) *Bumblebee: The Movie '' (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia *Ratchet is one of the only 3 characters to have appeared in all 4 movies at this point. *Ratchet, despite his limited screentime in the sequels, he was a very well received character to fans. His death in Age of Extinction, as with Ironhide's in Dark of the Moon, has been met with extreme backlash from fans. *Ratchet's design is very different from his traditional colors with multiple black, green and yellow colors whereas Ratchet usually has red and white. Ratchet would however replace his black colors with white in the 3rd and 4th movies. *Despite being the medical officer Ratchet was virtually never seen being a medic only very briefly scanning Bumblebee's voice box in the 1st movie and ordering Jolt to merge Optimus and Jetfire in the 2nd. *Ratchet's Ambulance vehicle mode doesn't actually exist in real life and was created from a standard H2 Hummer with medical logos. * The Hummer H2 prop vehicle used for the 2007 movie sports the license plate "6Q49935", with a "CA Exempt" registration reserved for Californian government and emergency vehicles. Barely visible in set photos, the same plate was also used for the Internationale Automobil-Ausstellung in Frankfurt, Germany in September 2007. * If you look closer to his left hand, you can see six missiles. Category:Autobots Category:Deceased Category:Transformers Characters Category:Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Characters Category:Transformers: Dark of the Moon Characters Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:NEST Category:Medic